


Can you hear them screaming out your name?/你可否听见他们呼喊你名姓？

by KamiQueen, wanxian_eloise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: “我希望他们能记住你。”他听起来很诚恳。多讽刺啊。或者：Tony对战Thanos。





	Can you hear them screaming out your name?/你可否听见他们呼喊你名姓？

When the world is calling out your name  
世人皆唤你名  
Begging you to fight  
祈求铁甲再起  
Pick yourself up once more  
再次打点行装  
Oh pick yourself up 'cause  
重出江湖只因  
Legends never die when the world is calling you  
四海呼声雀起，铸成传奇不熄  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
你可否听见他们呼喊你名姓？  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
再以永恒为基，镌刻传奇于己  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
三千热血洒尽  
Legends never die  
传奇永不磨灭

逆流而上--传奇不灭

 

 

当他触及自己膝盖时，手掌下的碎片都变成了灰尘。

他能感受到大脑深处那些熟悉而轻柔的推动正在唤醒他。

“我希望他们能记住你。”他听起来很诚恳。多讽刺啊。

他抬起头，破碎的盔甲在自我修复，猩红色的血滴转化成液体金属。只要他的肺里还有最后一口呼吸他就会战斗到底，只要他的心脏还在跳动，只要他的血管里还有血液流动他就不是毫无防备。地球就不是毫无防备。他的家人会收到保护--Peter，Harley，Vision，Pepper，Rhodey，Happy。

[起来。] 

他嘴角溢出一声嗤笑，他增大双眼的同时红色的污渍也沾染上他的双唇。

“我能说什么呢？我令人难忘(unforgettable)。” 

“你是个相当奇怪的造物，Tony Stark。”

Thanos看着他面前的那个人，看起来支离破碎，被打倒在地，流血不止，呼吸不畅，几乎无法说话，声音含糊不清。但他的眼睛，他的眼睛充满力量。

“我一生中最伟大的创造是，并且一直是你。”

“我为此感到骄傲。”

闪过的强烈金琥珀色光线将太阳光反射了数十倍，看起来像正在燃烧的星星。

Stark绷紧了身体，紧张而颤抖的微笑突然消失，双唇抿成一条坚毅的线，危险地眯起了眼睛。

Thanos可以感受到空气中的变化，有那么一刻他感到……震惊？恐惧？迷茫？不，都不对。那是一种他无法解释的感受。

Tony现在可以清晰地听到她们。他脑海中的声音在呼唤着他。

[站起来。战斗。我们在这儿。放我们走！放他们走！]

Stark站了起来，战甲将他全身除了双眼都包裹住了，接着就连它们也隐匿在面甲之下。现在他胸口的蓝色现在变成了温暖的光芒。

手套中的无限宝石呼喊着。乞讨般地对他尖叫。

这不是他第一次听到她们的声音。但这是他第一次作出回答。  
\-------------------------------------

 

那个立方体，Vision的诞生——他也听到了那些声音。如出一辙但又有细微的不同，浑然一体但也各自独立，就像同一个灵魂的不同碎片一样。那些碎片不在完整，但仍比任何你能想象的任何事物都更加紧密。

他以为自己疯了，只是把她们当作背景噪音，并下意识的忽略她们为了让他听到而不时发出的尖叫。

她们的声音一直都听起来像他母亲那样柔和，像他最后一次能触及她时那样唱起那首童年的摇篮曲。请求他继坚持，继续前进，绝不放弃。

当他遇到Stephen Strange后才意识到发生了什么。那个人救了他的命，而当他发现Vision身处危险之中后便将他所拥有的那块宝石全盘托出。他甚至提出要用它作为诱饵来愚弄Thanos——虽然他能用传送门轻而易举地脱身。他向他们展示了那块绿色宝石——那是生命的颜色。他的所作所为触动了Tony。

但随后他又听到了那个声音。时间宝石低声呢喃出他的名字，这一切都像是回家一样，像一个母亲的拥抱。而这一切只会伤的更痛，Maria的死亡仍历历在目。Stephen在他摔倒时紧紧抱住了他。

这让他开始思考。那些宝石。出于某种原因，他们像是一家人，而现在他知道为什么了。Howard的话终于讲得通了。

 

他一直都知道他的父母在他出世的时候已经不在体能巅峰期了。他的父母已经50多岁了，他能出生就是个奇迹。

他看过他母亲留下的照片，一个小小的，病态的婴儿，像个瓷娃娃一样脆弱而苍白。那就是他。

他找到了他父亲的记录。

Wakanda 的民间传说。让你可以与亡灵对话的神奇植物。地球上最强大的金属的存在。它们未知的起源——和那些讲述了一颗坠落在金属所在地的陨石的故事。

他怎样发现一个小小的金色球体，埋在地下很深。怎样他偷走它，将其藏在他购置的振金包裹内。怎样瞒过了其他人。

他怎样在绝望中带走它。

他怎样用它来拯救他的儿子。

怎样搭建了一台机器吸收其中的能源，并将其重定向至那仅有两个月大的新生儿的体内。而Tony为了维持自己的生命重制了一台一样的机器。

 

Tony在与她们一一见面后明白了。他弄清楚了Howard发现的不是简单的能量来源，而是一块无限宝石。

灵魂宝石。她被转移到他的身体里面。她终于在战斗中醒了过来，并且第一次呼唤了她剩下的姐妹们。

\-------------------------

“你知道，她们不喜欢你。”

Tony说道。他的声音现在平稳而清晰，在柔和的风中有力地传递着。

“谁？”

Thanos问，那种未知的感觉仍然压在他的胸口前。

“我的姐妹们，她们不喜欢被用来摧毁世界，也不喜欢你的手套。她们说这太花哨了，一点不优雅。”

Tony在面甲里面笑了起来。巨人看起来震惊了片刻，但很快换上了一副自鸣得意的表情，唯一能显出变化的是他在手套内握紧的拳头。

“聪明，试图用蠢话来分散我的注意力。但是死亡商人，恐怕你的时间已经到了，而现在，你会死在我的手上。”

Thanos回答道，突然跳起来，以闪电般的速度在空中飞行，用无比强大的力量击打战甲，大地开裂，灰尘在空中飘散，遮蔽了视野。

他的嘴角开始上扬，但那微笑很快就消失了。Thanos被手套包裹着的手感到一丝压力。

尘雾散去，巨人可以看到两只穿戴着护甲的手抓住自己的手。Tony抬起头，面甲渐渐消失。他紧紧地盯着Thanos的眼睛，在金属手套上制造出凹痕，发出开裂的声音。

Thanos预见到他右手的移动，试图抓住机会痛打那个男人，但Tony更快一点。他的左手放开手套抓住了泰坦人的拳头，一次快速击打，他打断了外星人的手。 Thanos痛苦地哼了一声，现在是他人生中第一次感到恐惧，他试图挣脱Stark的禁锢，但却发现他无能为力。

Tony放开了巨人的那只骨头都碎掉了的手，再次用双手把Thanos的另一只手和手套一起一并击碎。

泰坦尖叫着，跪倒在地。

Thanos跌倒在地时，人类一直握着那个手套，当他成为唯一还站着的人之后，他把它从那只已经被废掉的手上拔下。

“你最大的错误就是来到这里，而这会让你付出一切。”

与此同时，Tony胸前的光变得越来越亮，空气越来越热，几乎能造成烫伤，反应堆的光线点亮了他周围。

眨眼之间，手套消失了。

只剩下两块漂浮着的宝石，徘徊在现在已褪去战甲那人的上方。 Thanos抬头看着他，不能接受所发生的一切。

“你现在自由了。”

刹那之间，宝石不见了，消失在宇宙的尽头。

Tony转过身，背对着Thanos。 “疯狂的泰坦”试图站起来，但手上的痛苦太过强烈，他倒回到地上。

“你不能就这么把我扔在这里，我是黑暗之主！”

“伏地魔别担心，你们的女儿会来接你的！”

**Author's Note:**

> From the author:  
> 我百分百接受任何建设性批判意见，但如果你就是个杠精我会把你的评论删掉。  
> 英语不是我的沐浴，所以如果你发现任何拼写或语法错遇请提醒我！
> 
>  
> 
> My note:  
> 译者笔记：  
> 这个Tony真他妈酷！尤其喜欢反应堆就是在Tony小时后维持他生命的机械的这个设定！昨天晚上听到奇异铁在汤上进了cp前五就肝出来了这篇，今天只是自己beta了一下，如果有错误请提醒我！作者加了超多additional tag真的在AO3没精力打了，不过其中BAMF是badass mother fucker的缩写大概就是牛逼混球巨佬的意思。开头的歌曲是英雄联盟的主题曲（大概？），参考了歌词翻译也基于铁罐个人故事做了修改。故事里讲述霍爹笔记的部分用了它指代宝石，而Tony的视角用了她；也有考虑把Tony还不知道那是宝石的声音的时候的她们都改成他们，但还是没改。如果你有好的意见也请在评论区告诉我！


End file.
